Le feu et le vent
by Moonie Cherry
Summary: Le cœur de Regulus brûle d'un feu inextinguible, attisé par un vent coupable.


Couple : Regulus/Sisyphe  
>Genre : angst, sous-entendus incestueux<br>Résumé : Le cœur de Regulus brûle d'un feu inextinguible, attisé par un vent coupable.  
>Note : Écrit pour le round 6 de la communauté kinkenstock.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>LE FEU ET LE VENT<strong>

Vif et alerte, Regulus traversa le couloir de pierre creusé sous les antiques gradins. Il salua les chevaliers Degel et Rasgado, qui venaient d'achever leurs premières joutes de la journée, et déboucha sur l'aire de sable. L'atmosphère était lumineuse, baignée par le soleil matinal. Son visage aux rondeurs encore enfantines s'éclaira d'un sourire.

Une troupe de petits apprentis écoutait religieusement les préceptes de combat rapproché délivrés par leur maître, hochant la tête et acquiesçant d'une voix forte chaque fois que celui-ci marquait une pause. Un peu plus loin, les aspirants plus âgés s'appliquaient à mettre en pratique les bases théoriques qu'ils avaient apprises, et se mesuraient les uns aux autres avec toute la fougue de leur cosmos à peine éclos. Le regard du jeune Lion s'attarda sur un endroit isolé de l'arène, là où avaient coutume de s'exercer les chevaliers les plus expérimentés. La rixe qui avait lieu devait opposer deux fameux combattants, car une foule sans cesse grandissante se pressait tout autour. Regulus plissa les paupières et se concentra brièvement. Ses yeux bleus brillèrent plus vivement lorsqu'il reconnut les cosmos qui se faisaient face. Il trottina jusqu'à l'assemblée avant de se faufiler comme une anguille entre les spectateurs. Il était encore tôt, et assister à une telle démonstration de force et d'habileté ne serait certainement pas considéré comme du temps perdu.

Le pourpoint rouge sombre de Manigoldo, passé de mode mais dont son propriétaire prenait toujours grand soin, reposait méticuleusement plié sur le premier degré des marches qui encerclaient l'arène. Le chevalier du Cancer avait roulé les manches de sa chemise sur ses biceps, signe qu'il prenait au sérieux l'affrontement imminent. Les poings sur les hanches, il ne s'était pas pour autant départi de sa nonchalance mâtinée de raillerie, et contemplait son futur adversaire d'un air madré. Cinq mètres devant lui, Dohko de la Balance effectuait quelques rapides étirements pour s'échauffer. Faisant fi de la fraîcheur matinale, il s'était débarrassé de sa veste, ne conservant qu'un pantalon de toile, et exposait à la vue de tous une musculature fort impressionnante et une détermination sans faille. Rarement deux combattants plus dissemblables s'étaient faits face, songea Regulus en écarquillant les yeux. D'un côté, l'enthousiasme fougueux et l'impulsivité féline. De l'autre, la ruse calculée, les manœuvres reptiliennes. Voilà qui promettait une joute des plus intéressantes.

Dohko s'octroya l'initiative de la première attaque. Son adversaire ne bougea pas d'un pouce, le laissa venir à lui avec l'air tranquille du pêcheur taquinant le goujon. Au dernier dixième de seconde, il se déroba et esquiva le poing qui allait frapper sa mâchoire. Avec une rapidité fulgurante, l'un de ses bras ceintura la taille du Chinois. Profitant du déséquilibre occasionné par la surprise, Manigoldo le renversa prestement et le projeta au sol. Une contre-attaque simple, précise, terrible dans son efficacité. Quelques rires amusés fusèrent dans le public. Une voix moqueuse conseilla à Dohko de retourner pleurnicher sous les jupes du Grand Pope. Le septième gardien opposa à l'insulte une indifférence souveraine avant de lancer sa seconde offensive. L'avait-il seulement entendue ? Regulus en doutait, tant le jeune homme était à présent absorbé par son combat. Il pouvait sentir son cosmos vibrer comme les cordes d'une cithare, une mélodie rythmée, martiale, en totale dissonance avec les harmonies sinueuses qui émanaient de l'Italien. Peu à peu, les alentours s'effacèrent, les spectateurs s'évanouirent. Pupilles étrécies, le garçon se fondit lentement dans la tension qui régnait entre les deux hommes. Dans ces moments-là, c'était à peine s'il se sentait exister en tant que Regulus…

Une main se posa sur son épaule, la secoua avec une douce insistance. Le jeune Grec sortit de sa transe et battit des paupières.

« Tu rêves debout, maintenant ? » le taquina le chevalier du Bélier.

Un peu déboussolé, Regulus se mordit la lèvre inférieure, puis adressa une expression contrite à son aîné.

« Je crois que je me suis laissé emporter par le combat, admit-il.

— Je vois. Ce n'est qu'un simple entraînement, tu sais. Ils n'utiliseront même pas leurs arcanes.

— Peut-être pas, mais… »

Comment expliquer ce qu'il venait de ressentir ? Comment faire comprendre à Shion que ce n'était pas seulement l'affrontement physique qu'il percevait, mais quelque chose d'autre, qui dépassait totalement leur condition humaine ? Si le Bélier lui en avait laissé le temps, il savait que Dohko et Manigoldo se seraient effacés en tant qu'individualités, que lui-même aurait fini par être aspiré par ces deux énergies à la terrifiante pureté… Mais son esprit se refusait à l'analyse et les mots se dérobaient sous sa langue. Incapable d'exprimer ce que sa compréhension ne faisait qu'effleurer, Regulus se sentit brusquement désemparé. Il y avait là un secret interdit, un secret lié au mystère dont son père s'était entouré. Un secret qu'il soupçonnait son oncle de connaître, lui aussi… Son désarroi empira.

« Ce pauvre Dohko, intervint Shion, qui avait peut-être perçu le changement inquiétant de son attitude. C'est à croire qu'il cherche à collectionner les défaites cuisantes. »

Regulus reporta son attention sur leurs deux collègues. Un petit sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres.

« Il ne perdra pas, souffla-t-il d'un air entendu.

— Que dis-tu ? fit Shion en tendant l'oreille au milieu des clameurs, avant d'être interrompu par l'arrivée de Kardia.

— Shion ! s'exclama le chevalier du Scorpion. Prêt à soutenir ton ami dans cette rude épreuve ?

— De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit l'intéressé, légèrement agacé.

— Je suis en train de prendre les paris, révéla Kardia en agitant une feuille sous son nez. Pour l'instant, c'est Manigoldo qui remporte tous les suffrages. Regarde par toi-même, la colonne de notre petit tigre est vide. Au nom de l'amitié qui vous lie, tu vas bien me laisser noter ton nom sous le sien ?

— Il n'en est pas question.

— Allons Shion, il faut bien que j'équilibre les mises, sinon j'y suis de ma poche ! Combien es-tu prêt à mettre ? Dix drachmes ?

— Même pas une obole, rétorqua le Bélier en grimaçant.

— Pauvre, pauvre Dohko ! se lamenta Kardia avec moult soupirs mélodramatiques. Terrassé par les coups du Cancer et la fourberie de son meilleur ami.

— Tu n'as qu'à parier sur lui, lâcha le jeune Atlante, de plus en plus excédé.

— Tu plaisantes ! Je tiens à ma solde, si maigre soit-elle. Ah, il va se faire laminer…

— Il va gagner. »

L'intervention de Regulus fit hausser les sourcils de Kardia. Ce dernier baissa un regard condescendant vers son cadet et le considéra avec une moue teintée de mépris.

« Tiens donc, le petit Lion s'amuse à donner des pronostics ? Peut-on savoir ce qui te rend si sûr de la victoire de l'ami Dohko ?

— Il va gagner, c'est tout. Aujourd'hui, Dohko sera le plus fort.

— Tu sais que tu vas à l'encontre même des règles de probabilité les plus élémentaires ? ironisa le Scorpion. Ma foi, tu as peut-être envie de tenter le sort ? »

Regulus lança des regards à droite et à gauche, à la recherche de la haute silhouette du Sagittaire qui aurait certainement désapprouvé ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Sa main plongea dans la poche de sa veste et en tira de la menue monnaie. La mine allongée, Kardia accepta la mise du garçon presque à contrecœur.

« C'est tout ce que tu as sur toi ? Enfin, je suppose que c'est mieux que rien. Et toi, Shion ?

— Tu es sûr que Dohko va l'emporter ? marmonna celui-ci d'un ton sceptique à l'adresse du plus jeune.

— Aussi sûr que le soleil se lève à l'est et se couche à l'ouest.

— Dans ce cas, je vais te faire confiance. »

Kardia les remercia de leur participation et s'éloigna d'un pas guilleret à la recherche de ses victimes suivantes. Si Shion était en proie au doute, l'assurance de Regulus grandissait à mesure que le combat se déroulait. C'était là, dans cet imperceptible mouvement d'épaule, dans ce déplacement du point d'appui, dans ce frémissement au coin d'un œil de jade… L'issue de l'affrontement était en train d'être décidée, et peut-être Manigoldo le pressentait-il lui aussi, car une ombre indéfinissable vint tout à coup assombrir les traits de son visage.

Regulus poussa un soupir satisfait et se détourna de la rixe. À présent que les dés étaient jetés, le jeu avait grandement perdu de son intérêt. Il tira la manche de Shion, toujours inquiet quant au sort du pécule qu'il avait laissé entre les mains chafouines de Kardia.

« Tu as vu Yato ce matin ? demanda-t-il à son aîné.

— Yato ? Pas que je me souvienne… Pourquoi cela ?

— Je devais m'entraîner avec lui. Je pensais le trouver au Colisée, mais il n'y était pas quand je suis arrivé. »

Shion s'abîma dans ses pensées.

« Hmm… Était-ce lui que j'ai vu filer en direction de Rodorio ?

— Le village ? s'étonna Regulus.

— Essaye de le chercher de ce côté-là », acquiesça le Bélier.

L'adolescent le remercia avant de partir vers la direction indiquée, mais Shion ne l'entendit pas. De vives exclamations de surprise s'étaient élevées de la foule, bientôt dominées par les jurons du chevalier du Scorpion. Dohko de la Balance venait de mettre au tapis un Manigoldo sous le choc de sa défaite.

oOoOo

Regulus se dépêcha de parcourir la distance qui le séparait des premières maisons de Rodorio, tourmenté par l'impatience et la contrariété. Yato et lui avaient coutume de partager leur entraînement chaque matin. C'était une habitude qu'ils avaient prise dès leur enfance, et qui était devenue par la suite un rituel auquel ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait jamais dérogé. L'or qui revêtait les épaules de Regulus et le bronze qui ceignait le front de Yato avaient changé peu de choses dans leurs relations, et ils étaient toujours restés les meilleurs amis du monde. Du moins était-ce ce que Regulus avait toujours cru. La défection de Yato, ce matin-là, ne laissait pas de le surprendre et de l'irriter.

Parvenu aux abords du village, il se concentra brièvement, fouillant les environs de son cosmos. Enfin il dénicha celui de son ami non loin de là. Son pas se fit furieux comme il traversait les rues bruissantes d'activité, ignorant les appels des marchands derrière leurs étalages et les saluts des villageois qui reconnaissaient en lui l'un des gardiens du Domaine sacré. Il se planta devant le cul-de-sac où se cachait Yato, ouvrit la bouche pour l'interpeller d'un ton rude.

Le nom du Japonais mourut sur ses lèvres, et au même instant celles de Yato s'unirent maladroitement à la bouche de Thalia, l'une des petites servantes du Sanctuaire.

Interdit, Regulus les regarda s'adonner à leurs premiers émois. Un étonnement presque douloureux le paralysait, et seul le petit gémissement que poussa la jeune fille lui fit reprendre conscience de la juste colère qui était la sienne.

« Yato ! » s'exclama-t-il d'une voix forte.

Les deux tourtereaux sursautèrent, pris en flagrant délit. Thalia se dégagea de l'étreinte du jeune chevalier de bronze. Les joues rouges, elle passa à côté de Regulus en baissant la tête et s'enfuit en courant. Yato fit quelques pas, voulant sans doute la rattraper, mais le Lion lui barra le passage en affichant un air peu commode.

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? râla Yato en se plantant devant lui. Tu lui as fait peur !

— Et alors ? Je te rappelle qu'on devait s'entraîner, ce matin. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, avec cette fille ?

— Et d'un, ce ne sont pas tes affaires. De deux, je dois vraiment te faire un dessin ?

— Tu as oublié notre entraînement.

— L'entraînement… soupira Yato en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu n'as que ce mot à la bouche. Tu devrais essayer de chanter une autre chanson, une fois de temps en temps.

— Yato…

— Et puis tu crois vraiment que je fais un adversaire à ta hauteur ? Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un partenaire de combat parmi les autres chevaliers d'or, maugréa l'adolescent.

— Tu es mon ami, rétorqua Regulus d'un ton sans appel. On s'entraîne ensemble depuis toujours, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça devrait changer.

— Les choses changent, justement », fit Yato d'un ton morose.

Ne trouvant rien de plus à dire, ils retournèrent au Sanctuaire en traînant des pieds. De temps à autre, le Lion lançait des regards furtifs vers la Licorne, qui s'était murée dans un silence maussade. Tout en marchant, Regulus se demandait si son ami lui en voulait beaucoup d'avoir interrompu ses embrassades avec la servante. Lui-même se sentait gêné de l'avoir surpris dans pareille situation. Il n'ignorait pas que depuis quelque temps, Yato éprouvait une curiosité de plus en plus immodérée pour la gent féminine. Non sans patience, Regulus le laissait mener de longues conversations, ou plutôt des soliloques enflammés sur les vertus et les qualités de chaque demoiselle qui venait à croiser son chemin. Le jeune Grec avait d'ailleurs fini par s'en amuser, notant au passage que les goûts de son ami le portaient toujours vers des filles aux longs cheveux clairs et aux jambes interminables. Il acquiesçait chaque fois que l'occasion était requise, gloussait de concert avec Yato, prenait cependant soin à dissimuler la confusion que ces échanges intimes faisaient naître au creux de son estomac. Jusqu'à présent, il était toujours parvenu à échapper aux questions que l'autre garçon lui posait, déguisant son trouble derrière le rideau d'une fausse indifférence.

Le baiser échangé dans cette impasse déserte avait réveillé en lui une sensation d'étrangeté qu'il s'efforçait d'ignorer, mais qui prenait une place grandissante depuis plusieurs mois, étouffant progressivement sa volonté et sa raison. Il finit par ralentir, et Yato se tourna vers lui avec une curiosité teintée d'agacement.

« Tu vas bouder encore longtemps ? lui lança-t-il d'un ton bougon. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait faux bond. C'est arrivé une fois mais vu les circonstances, tu pourrais te montrer compréhensif.

— Yato…

— Quoi !

— Est-ce que c'était agréable ?

— De quoi ? fit le Japonais avec brusquerie.

— C'était agréable… d'embrasser cette fille ? »

Yato le considéra en silence, se mordant l'intérieur de ses joues en une grimace comique.

« Tu te fiches de moi, là ? dit-il enfin.

— Mais non, répliqua Regulus en fronçant les sourcils. Alors ?

— Ben oui, c'est agréable. C'est même trèèès agréable, renchérit-il en ricanant bêtement. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Tu n'as jamais embrassé une fille ou quoi ? »

Comme le Lion ne répondait pas, Yato se pencha vers lui et fixa son visage d'un regard où l'incrédulité se disputait à l'amusement.

« C'est pas vrai… lâcha-t-il en laissant traîner la dernière syllabe. Jamais, même pas une toute petite fois ? »

Regulus haussa les épaules, comme s'il n'attachait qu'une importance infime à cet état de fait.

« Sans blague, murmura Yato en se redressant. Mais alors… ça veut dire que je t'ai enfin surpassé dans un domaine !

— Quel domaine ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

— J'ai obtenu mon premier baiser avant toi ! Ho ho ho ! » exulta l'autre garçon, totalement ravi.

Un soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres comme il lui concédait cette modeste victoire de bonne grâce. Yato cependant n'était pas d'humeur à lâcher un sujet aussi passionnant. Supposant que son ami était plus réceptif que d'habitude aux affaires de cœur, il décida de satisfaire sa nature curieuse et posa aussitôt la question qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue.

« Tu es amoureux ? »

Regulus sursauta et se tourna vers lui un peu trop vivement.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

— Tu ne nies pas, réfléchit-il tout haut. Je peux connaître le nom de l'heureuse élue ?

— Il n'y a pas d'heureuse élue, rétorqua le Lion en se renfrognant.

— Allez, ne fais pas ta tête de mule ! Tu es au courant pour Thalia et moi, tu peux bien me confier le nom de ton amoureuse en échange.

— Il n'y a pas d'amoureuse », se contenta-t-il de répéter.

Yato insista tout le reste du trajet, mais Regulus se retrancha fermement derrière de laconiques réponses. Ce n'étaient pas des mensonges, se disait-il chaque fois que son ami l'accusait. Aucune fille du Domaine sacré ne faisait battre son cœur. Devant l'expression blessée de Yato, face à son regard dans lequel se lisait la frustration, Regulus se sentit presque sur le point de lui faire des aveux complets. Au dernier moment, sa raison affleura à la surface de son esprit. Elle retint le nom qui lui brûlait la langue et cadenassa tout au fond de son cœur des sentiments qu'il savait coupables.

oOoOo

La journée s'écoula avec une lenteur déchirante. Dépouillé de son énergie habituelle, Regulus ne mit qu'un entrain minimum dans ses exercices matinaux, et accomplit ses devoirs de chevalier en affichant une silencieuse morosité. Inconsciemment son regard balayait les environs, tentait d'apercevoir l'éclat fugitif d'une armure d'or, mais la silhouette élancée qui occupait toujours une partie de ses pensées demeurait obstinément invisible.

Il détestait l'état dans lequel il se trouvait, cette irritabilité qui entravait ses décisions, ce tourment dont il lui était interdit de dire le nom. Lui qui voulait toujours tout saisir, tout obtenir, lui à qui l'on disait que le monde entier était à sa portée… le voilà qui se retrouvait démuni face à un problème que rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais résoudre.

Alors que le soir tombait sur l'Attique et embrasait l'horizon de reflets écarlates, Regulus se retrouva assis sur les marches qui menaient au palier du neuvième temple. L'air était doux ; une brise tiède soulevait les boucles dorées de sa chevelure. Un frémissement parcourut son échine lorsque résonna l'écho d'un pas serein sur le marbre de l'escalier sacré.

« Regulus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le garçon répondit à voix basse, sans lever la tête.

« Je t'attendais.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Tout va bien. Ça fait juste longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu. J'ai eu envie de te rendre visite.

— Il est vrai que les occasions de passer du temps ensemble se font rares. Un dîner en tête-à-tête avec ton vieil oncle, ça te tente ?

— Tu n'es pas si vieux », nota Regulus tout en acceptant l'offre.

Il se leva, chassa une poussière imaginaire sur sa tunique et suivit Sisyphe jusqu'aux appartements privés de la maison du Sagittaire. La servante rattachée au temple était morte quelques semaines auparavant, après de longues années de bons et loyaux services. La vieille Déjanire avait connu Sisyphe et Ilias enfants, avant d'accueillir le tout jeune Regulus une dizaine d'années plus tôt. À présent, il fallait composer avec le silence retrouvé des lieux, sans cette présence discrète et rassurante qui avait si longtemps veillé sur leur quotidien.

Le repas préparé par Sisyphe était simple et sobre. Regulus cependant tournait sa cuillère dans l'assiette sans porter les mets à sa bouche, enfermé dans ses pensées. Il participait du bout des lèvres à la conversation menée par son oncle, se contentant de se laisser porter par le rythme de ses phrases et les modulations de sa voix grave. La nuit tombait à peine lorsque le plus âgé débarrassa la table, aidé par un Lion peu coopératif.

Sisyphe s'adossa près de son neveu tandis que celui-ci faisait sommairement la vaisselle. Le Sagittaire n'était pas homme à s'embarrasser de longs discours, aussi s'adressa-t-il sans détour à son jeune pair.

« Raconte. »

Le garçon frotta plus mollement le plat qu'il était en train de nettoyer. L'eau mousseuse dissimula habilement le bref tremblement de ses doigts.

« Tu veux que je te raconte ma journée ? tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

— Non, répliqua Sisyphe en souriant. Je voudrais que tu me dises ce qui te chagrine, et voir si je peux t'aider à régler le problème qui te ronge.

— Ah... et si je te dis qu'il n'y a pas de problème ?

— Alors je te demanderai de mettre un peu plus de cœur dans tes mensonges. Tu n'as jamais été très doué pour cacher tes sentiments, Regulus. »

Tu crois ? aurait-il voulu répondre, et il aurait mis dans le ton de sa voix toute l'ironie dont il était capable. Il choisit néanmoins de se taire, s'appliqua à ôter toute tache de l'assiette qu'il venait de plonger dans l'eau. Pendant ce temps, Sisyphe réfléchissait à une autre approche.

« Tu t'es disputé avec Yato ?

— Pas que je sache, marmonna-t-il.

— J'ai entendu dire que tu le cherchais, ce matin.

— Les nouvelles vont vite.

— Certains Béliers ne savent pas tenir leur langue. Donc, c'est à cause de ton ami que tu es si maussade.

— Peut-être, peut-être pas... C'est sans doute un peu de sa faute, même s'il ne l'a pas fait exprès.

— J'avoue que tu me rends perplexe, Regulus, dit son oncle en se redressant, visiblement inquiet. Si tu n'as pas envie de me parler...

— Je suis désolé. »

Regulus essuya soigneusement ses mains, les frottant contre le torchon avec un peu trop d'acharnement. Il prit une profonde inspiration, se tourna vers Sisyphe, leva ses yeux clairs vers le visage du Sagittaire.

« Pardon d'être d'aussi mauvaise humeur », dit-il en s'approchant.

Sisyphe allait le contredire, mais Regulus ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ses bras vinrent encercler la taille de son oncle. L'air buté, il posa sa tête contre la poitrine de Sisyphe, frissonna en sentant la chaleur qui irradiait de ce dernier, puis ferma les yeux tandis qu'à son oreille résonnait le battement régulier de son cœur.

Une main paternelle ébouriffa ses boucles dorées. Une voix aimante fredonna des paroles rassurantes.

Regulus ne s'était jamais autant détesté.

« Je peux dormir ici ? demanda-t-il d'un ton étouffé.

— Tu n'as pas un temple à garder ? répliqua doucement le plus âgé, avant de le prendre par les épaules pour le conduire vers le salon. Juste cette fois, d'accord ? Ensuite, il te faudra agir en chevalier mature et responsable. Je vais te chercher une couverture.

— Dans ton lit.

— Quoi ? s'enquit Sisyphe en haussant un sourcil.

— Laisse-moi dormir dans ton lit. Avec toi, souffla-t-il sans le regarder.

— Regulus, tu n'as plus cinq ans.

— Je... fais des cauchemars, éluda-t-il. S'il te plaît. »

Sisyphe le considéra pendant un long moment. Regulus avait détourné la tête, refusant d'affronter l'incompréhension et les reproches qu'il devinait sur le visage de son parent. Enfin il l'entendit acquiescer, comme vaincu par l'attitude étrange de son neveu.

Il suivit Sisyphe sans mot dire jusqu'à la chambre. L'éclat de la bougie que le jeune homme avait apporté avec lui projeta leurs ombres tremblotantes et fantasques sur les murs dépouillés de décoration. Après avoir offert une chemise à son cadet, Sisyphe ôta ses vêtements avant d'enfiler un pyjama, puis s'assit lourdement sur un côté du lit.

« Évite de trop bouger, avertit-il d'un ton léger. Le lit est étroit et tu as beaucoup grandi depuis la dernière fois.

— Je ferai attention », marmonna Regulus en passant le col de la chemise par-dessus sa tête.

Il arrangea distraitement sa chevelure puis se glissa sous le drap. Sisyphe s'installa près de lui, faisant pencher sensiblement le matelas de son côté. Tout en lui souhaitant une bonne nuit, il souffla la flamme de la bougie et les plongea tous les deux dans le noir d'encre de la nuit.

Son oncle ne tarda pas à sombrer dans le sommeil, certainement épuisé par une journée bien remplie. Couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts et les membres figés comme ceux d'une statue, Regulus écouta longuement la respiration apaisée de Sisyphe, imaginant le souffle gonfler puis creuser sa poitrine. Plus profond, plus régulier... À présent, le jeune homme était parfaitement endormi, et il faudrait certainement l'attaque de cent ennemis pour le tirer des bras du dieu Morphée.

Empreint d'une lente résolution, Regulus se tourna du côté de Sisyphe. Ce dernier dormait sur le flanc. Retenant son souffle, l'adolescent avança une main hésitante vers les larges épaules qui lui étaient offertes. Ses doigts se crispèrent lorsqu'ils entrèrent en contact avec le tissu rêche de la chemise. Sisyphe ne frémit même pas. Pris d'un regain de confiance, Regulus exhala doucement et posa la paume de sa main contre l'omoplate. Les fibres de lin ne suffisaient pas à étouffer la chaleur et la douceur de l'épiderme. Il imagina les muscles endormis sous la peau, le sang rouge et brillant pulsant dans les veines, toute cette merveilleuse mécanique qui faisait de Sisyphe l'être puissant et plein de vie qu'il était. Sa main commença à descendre, traça la crête dentelée des vertèbres, puis obliqua au niveau de la taille, s'y lova comme un oisillon au creux de son nid. Oubliant toute prudence, inutile après tout, tant le sommeil de Sisyphe était de plomb, Regulus se rapprocha un peu plus, et appuya son front contre le dos de son aîné.

Son corps était immobile, et pourtant une tempête chaotique s'agitait sous son crâne. Y tourbillonnaient pêle-mêle les images du combat de Dohko et Manigoldo, cette sensation de dilution qui l'avait étreint au moment où leurs cosmos s'étaient enflammés... la vision de Yato joignant ses lèvres à celles de la servante... le goût imaginaire d'une bouche sur la sienne... la caresse bien réelle d'une main sur ses cheveux... le souvenir diffus, presque décoloré, de son père... si longtemps, trop longtemps... dix années pour un petit garçon, autant dire toute une vie. Et malgré tout, il se rappelait encore ces instants passés avec lui, sa présence qui était surtout une absence car, comme le lui avait dit un jour Sisyphe, Ilias était partout et nulle part.

D'ailleurs, était-il là en ce moment même, souffle d'air mêlé à celui de la Terre ? Observait-il son fils et son frère reposant côte à côte ? Désapprouvait-il les aspirations de Regulus, vouées à l'échec de par la nature même de leur monstruosité ? Peut-être était-il jaloux, pensa-t-il alors, jaloux de ce désir qu'aucun d'eux ne pourrait cependant jamais assouvir.

Il colla sa bouche à la peau tiède, juste à la naissance de la nuque. Sisyphe dormait toujours.

Il aurait voulu approfondir son étreinte, enlacer plus fort le corps de son oncle. Sentir la main de celui-ci sur sa chevelure, encore et encore, et sa chaleur l'envelopper tout entier. D'autres caresses aussi, dont la nature tour à tour l'effrayait et le troublait. Plus que tout, il aurait voulu se fondre dans son cosmos. Oublier qui il était, et ce qu'ils étaient l'un pour l'autre. N'être plus que deux énergies flamboyantes entremêlées dans une éternité divine.

Son bras osa étreindre le torse du Sagittaire.

Plus tard, dans un avenir qu'il n'espérait pas trop lointain, Regulus serait plus grand, plus fort et plus puissant qu'Ilias. L'univers cesserait de se dérober à sa compréhension. Il serait le feu, et Sisyphe serait le vent attisant ses flammes, embrasant son esprit. Deux cosmos mêlés l'un à l'autre, hors du temps et hors du monde.

Lorsque le sommeil vint enfin, il trouva le garçon complètement lové contre son aîné, épousant chaque courbe, chaque délié de ses membres.

De l'autre côté du lit, le regard de Sisyphe contemplait fixement les ténèbres.

**~Fin~**


End file.
